


Don't cry, Madame Cezanne (Ben Mendelsohn x Female Reader)

by wavewaveswave



Category: Ben Mendelsohn - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Ben as curator, F/M, Fluff, an aesthetic ben to heal your self-hate heart, modern museum AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewaveswave/pseuds/wavewaveswave
Summary: Life is tough, especially if you hate yourself. But today you decide to visit an exhibition of Cezanne, maybe you will meet someone who can teach you to love yourself?





	Don't cry, Madame Cezanne (Ben Mendelsohn x Female Reader)

You grab a brochure which has _“Cezanne”_ on it and wipe away your tears before it could fall on the red silk tablecloth. Luckily there were few people in the art museum today, otherwise someone would discover your blushing face and swollen eyes. Life is not always as beautiful as movies, and you are not the pretty actress who can gets what she wants easily. That’s why you love to visit museums, you could immerse into the world of pure aesthetic and forget your own problems for a while……or perhaps you could encounter someone who can change your life like the blessed girl in romantic films.

 

The paintings of Cezanne are just as gorgeous as what you saw in your art lectures, but none of them makes you stop……until you see the famous woman who is well-known for her unattractive face— _Madame Cezanne._ You can’t help but stop in front of her. Why is she looks so sad? Was her heart as empty as yours? But even the greatest art historian couldn't understand a woman’s heart, so how could you understand yourself? Listening to the touching piano background of Gymnopédie No. 1, your tears fall on your cheeks again. But you don’t bother to wipe them away since there are only a few people around……

 

“Guess you like this ?”

 

 _Damn it._ You wipe away your tears with the back of your hand immediately before the owner of the attractive voice comes closer. You turn around and find that the man is way taller than you, so you lift your head and meet his stunning blue eyes. “Yup……?” you can’t help but stare at every corner of the seasoned face— his nose, his cheekbones and his lips…… everything of him is so perfect that you almost think he is a walking sculpture......except he has such messy and fluffy grey hair. “Anything on my face?” He seems shy and covers his face with his huge hand. “No, no. you look fine.” Aware of your impoliteness, you turn around and look at the painting again, but your mind can’t get rid of his impressive features. “Well,” he giggles and looks at the painting, “Cezanne is my favourite painter, but there’s something in this painting I couldn’t appreciate.” You look at him again, but surprisingly find that he is already gazing at you. “Not every woman has the gift to look good as you do when they are sad.” He smirks, head and body wiggling while staring at your eyes. You stare at the ground after you hear that, you don’t know how to react to this sudden compliment and your tears somehow fall harder. After all, such wonderful thing never happens to you, right? 

 

“Nonsense. I bet the curator of this museum would find me unaesthetic than Madame Cezanne.” When you think your stupid behaviours must scare him off, his thick fingers lift up your chin and wipes away your tears with his thumb. Smelling of the scent of cigarette coming from his hand and sleeve, you look up into his tender eyes and couldn’t believe that you’ve become the lucky girl in movies.

 

“Looks like me, Curator Mendelsohn, has to give you a personal tour guide today, young lady.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and quick one for @shelveddoll in tumblr!! 
> 
> Coz I am ill and staying at home...hope you like this little story and I hope the self-hate setting is alright since I have this problem and I think maybe you guys can relate to this.
> 
> (Cezanne is Ben's favourite painter according to an interview of him)


End file.
